euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rena Caelestae
Rena Caelestae is a young and powerful witch that hails from the Caelestae clan of Betoriv. She is a known scholar of ancient texts and knowledge, and also an adventurer and pathfinder. Biography It is unknown how Rena Caelestae was born, other than the fact that she was born into the mage clan that was Clan Caelestae. She was a healthy child on birth, and the firstborn of her family. This meant Rena's parents weren't the most experienced when handling her. Rena was a very intelligent child and she easily started learning the magic that was bound to her Gravity Crest from a young age, qualifying her for a mage school bridging course rather than going for four years of foundation schooling. Rena thus practically skipped three years and entered a mage academy early. Personality and Appearance Rena is known to possess a very high amount of natural curiosity, and likes to know the truth behind events. She is therefore quite inclined to research any strange phenomena that she sees, and is what drives her to randomly follow adventurers around, offering services as a travelling companion for a low price. She isn't fussy about lodging or food. Rena is also innately quite down to earth, and doesn't really push her opinion a lot. She can be quite snide when people irritate her, though, and often has some sort of retort prepared for any kind of insult or comment thrown at her. Rena also finds uneducated people very irritating, and tries to keep away from them at all costs. Appearance wise, Rena is a very beautiful lady, with lustrous long black hair and a pair of dark violet eyes. Her facial features are reckoned as far more beautiful than those of a normal girl of her race, since she has large eyes, a relatively small mouth and a slim face. Rena's lips are relatively more thin, though. She has fair skin and what many would reckon as a perfect figure, with wide hips but a very slim waist. Rena's height is slightly above average for a lady of Betoriv. Powers and Abilities Rena possesses the ability to fence with a sword, using intelligent stances and quick movement to fight enemies in close combat. She isn't physically very strong without reinforcement so she normally uses such in conjunction with her sword. Without reinforcement, Rena normally is forced to move quickly and focus on defense as she can't really attack in such a state. Rena has very good skill in the use of reinforcement magic and can maximize her strength with the barest use of magic. This allows her to engage in high speed close combat easily, when combined with her incredible reflexes. Rena is able to perform mana bursting as well, by ejecting mana from her feet and wrists to increase her speed further, if her reinforcement is unable to give her enough. As a sorceress of the Caelestae clan, Rena is a practitioner of gravity and weight magic. She has a Gravity Crest for the creation of low tier magic, and can manipulate both black holes and gravity with her magic. Due to this, Rena fires gravity blasts for normal attacks. She has also the ability to form a pair of black energy wings to allow her to fly. Rena has also shown she can manipulate some radiation by emitting it from black holes, letting her fire Gamma Ray Bursts as an attack. She can also perform repulsion instead of attraction, allowing her to easily mimic telekinesis. Equipment Rena possesses a special enchanted hilt, which forms a blade of black energy that behaves like a singularity. This grants it incredible cutting ability, and the blade can change length on Rena's command, allowing her to use it as a dagger, sword or greatsword. Rena prefers use it as a sword. Rena wears normal mage robes atop her inner blouse and skirt, along with a cloak. Her skill in reinforcement allows this to act like armor. Trivia * Rena is known to resemble Tohka Yatogami in appearance, but she is far more intelligent and well read. Category:Females Category:Tides of Fate Category:Characters